PPG: Stranded 2
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: Part 2 of the 3 part trilogy, Blossom is starting to feel emotions for Brick, and are they alone on the island?


"Those assholes!" Brick yelled.

"Why wouldn't those British bastards, take us aboard?" Buttercup yelled walking back to the beach.

"Because the buttheads from thought it would be a good idea to make the original story longer and the author is dumb enough to listen" Brick replied.

"What time is it?" asked Bubbles, yawning.

"Close to midnight" Blossom said.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep" Brick said.

"Well, by my calculations, according to the wildlife, there should be some cotton plants in the forest"

"I'll go" volunteered Buttercup.

"Thanks Buttercup" said Blossom. "The rest of us, let's finish building the shelter from the wood in the forest"

"Don't tell us what to do!" Butch protested.

"Yeah!" Boomer agreed.

"Now, wait a second guys! She might have a point here!" Brick said.

Brick and Boomer looked at his brother in shock, he was the most sexist of the group.

"Thank you, Brick" Blossom said. "Now everyone let's start working!"

The Boys walked into the forest to get some wood to make the shelter while Buttercup walked into the forest too to get the cotton while the last two Powerpuffs started working on the shelter.

Buttercup held an arm full of cotton and began to walk towards the campsite when she heard something rustling in the bushes behind them.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

Buttercup approached the bush and then she felt something rush out of the bush and grab her and she.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buttercup screamed being pulled in the bush.

Brick pulled his switch blade from his pocket and slowly tried to cut down a small tree. Butch helped him.

"What the hell was that back there!" Butch asked.

"What do you mean?" Brick said.

"You agreed with her! You never agree with anyone! You always think your right and you a sexist bastard!" Butch said

"Screw you, you jittery asshole!" Brick said.

"Oh, my, god! Your in love!" Butch said making fun of him.

"No, I'm not, she's a bitch!" Brick yelled.

"Yes, you are" Butch said.

"Am not" Brick said.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes" Brick said getting tricked. "AHHHHHHH!"

Blossom began to piece together some branches for the shelter, humming happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, have you read the story of Romeo & Juliet?" asked Blossom.

"Which one? The one from Shakespeare or the PPG fanfic on ?" Bubbles asked.

"Were filming!" yelled the director off stage.

"Sorry!" Bubbles yelled. "Yes, I've read the book"

"Do you think it is possible for someone who has hated his entire life, love a person?" Blossom asked.

"I think inside each person is a spark of good, you just have to let it out" Bubbles said.

"Wow, that was very nice, Bubbles" Blossom said.

Blossom then heard footsteps behind her and saw Brick running towards them with his brothers close behind.

"Blossom, where's Buttercup?" asked Brick. "I found her shoe in the middle of the forest and some ripped up pieces of her shirt"

Blossom examined the pieces of clothing.

"We need to find her, the sun is almost up and with all these dangerous creatures about, she could be in trouble" Blossom said. "Brick and I will be team one and Boomer and Bubbles will be team two"

"What should I do?" Butch asked.

"Um, Butch you….watch camp" said Blossom.

"What!" Butch said.

"OK, everyone, let's move" Brick said.

Brick and Blossom walked down a dirt path, searching for Buttercup.

"Having no superpowers suck!" said Brick.

"I can't wait to get back to Townsville" Blossom said.

There was along silence between the two. They looked around as the sun slowly began to rise.

"So….about last night" Brick said.

"What about it?" Blossom said.

"I just want to know why you Frenched me last night?" Brick said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I kissed you on the cheek and then I kicked your ass racing you to the British ship" Blossom protested.

"That's like second base for me!" Brick said.

Suddenly, Brick felt himself being chocked in a sleeper hold. Several Indian savages then circled them. Blossom threw the Indian of of her before he could place one finger on her. Then one came from behind her and put her in a sleeper hold too. They both struggled to get out but they failed and soon blacked out.

Brick grabbed his head, it was all fuzzy from the beating he took. He was being dragged down a dirt path. Around the path was a city of small huts and houses. Many women and children watched as Brick and Blossom were being dragged by a rope that tied their hands and feet together.

Up the long trail was a huge building like a palace made from the wildlife from the island. Brick looked to his left and saw another Indian dragging Blossom up to the palace.

Soon they got there and they were forced on there knees as if to bow before royalty. One of the Indians spoke to them in their language. Blossom made out the word "queen" from the language. The Indians would not allow Brick or Blossom lift their heads to look at their ruler. Many of the Indians bowed as well. Finally, they heard their queen talk.

"Hey, guys!"

Brick and Blossom looked up to see Buttercup dressed as a queen sitting on a throne, being worshipped by these savages.

The End (for now)


End file.
